batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Revitalizer/Archive 1
This is an Archive of the contents of my talk page ranging from January 25, 2011 through June 12, 2012. Visit my current talk page to contact me. -Revitalizer 20:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Baten Kaitos Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baten Kaitos Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights, per your adoption request. Good luck with the wiki, and be sure to let us know if you need anything! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) New I found Eternal Wings a few ago and finally went around and picked up the game this past Christmas. I would love to take part and help out building this wiki up even greater than it already is. Is there anything specific needed? I would be unable to do pictures of any sort, but I can find stats and such on most things. Currently I am just playing through (my brother accidently saved over my game that had reached disk two). {C Sorry if I am a bother. Hallaloth 14:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to clutter your page (never have worked with the wiki formats before so I have no clue if there is a reply options despite searching around a bit). I could easily create the pages for the Origin Music, would someone else be supplying the music itself? I only ask because I do not where to find it. Hallaloth 02:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Helpful assistance :D Hello, I'm sure you remember me and I've just recently have been playing Through Origins and hope to help on some articles when I'm done. :D Marx Wraith 02:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Photos Do you have a reliable site that might have pictures of the series? Since Baten Kaitos is such an underappreciated series in the mainstream audiences, its REALLY hard to find pictures of it and I KNOW having more pictures for all the articles would help A LOT for attention grabbing. Marx Wraith 02:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) From a Baten kaitos fan <3 Thank you for your work with this baten kaitos wiki, it's my favorite series in the entire universe lol. Joke aside, what do you think about the leaked concept art of a possible baten kaitos 3 ? Do you think we will know more on the Tokyo Game Show ? :No problem, I love working on it as BK is one of my favorite series as well. Ryonslaught and Marx Wraith have done a lot of work too. Regarding the concept art (which was actually released by Monolith Soft as part of a help wanted ad on their site rather than having been leaked), I don't really expect to hear anything at TGS as Nintendo usually doesn't do anything of importance there. For all we know, the game could be for WiiU (which Monolith Soft has stated their developing software for) which would indicate a reveal later down the line. I don't really expect the image to be of Baten Kaitos 3, but I'm still excited regardless as any major Monolith Soft RPG is something to get excited over. Revitalizer 04:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well it certainly LOOKS like what the continents look like after they come back down to the earth, so you can hope. I mean, theres a whole PLANET to explore now if the series were to continue. and ALSO in response to what you said : You're welcome for all the edits from me :D ( I think I spent my whole day on translating Le Ali Del Principle, such an awesome song). You know It would be GREAT if you got a hold of an art book for BKO too. :: xD Marx Wraith 06:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::You're right about the image looking like a Baten Kaitos-style island; I think it looks a lot like what one might expect Diadem to look like on Earth (either post-fall or pre-rise). I just think the art style is too far departed from the Baten Kaitos games to be a new one. With any luck though, hopefully the game will at least be designed by Yasuyuki Honne who really hasn't done anything particularly important since BKO. :::I wish I had a BKO art book too, but sadly one was never released for BKO. ): Heck, I wish I had the BKEW art book even; the scans we have here are courtesy of Destron23 of the Baten Kaitos Forums. There's actually quite a few more pages of the art book that Destron23 hasn't scanned yet, so maybe with any luck he or someone else might scan the other pages in the future. Revitalizer 20:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmmmm well you can still do screen captures atleast as you said. Actually I need some pictures of the Machina Arma and some machina if you could do that, it would be nice. Since I don't think I could do that. :D ::::Also how the HECK did someone get exact numeral stats on some BKO bosses when they are only listed as rankings and bar graphs? xD Marx Wraith 01:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) French Speaker Hello, if you still need a french speaker feel free to contact me at sycreast@hotmail.com, thanks :) :Thanks a lot Gabriel. Hopefully we'll be able to use the magnus images. Revitalizer 22:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Scans hiya! I don't know how many of these you have, but awhile back I scanned all the character drawings from my baten kaitos artbook. You're welcome to any of them if they prove useful. http://www.moonsenshi.net/batenkaitos/artbook/ -Kate 22:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for the permission Kate. I'm a little embarrassed to say so, but I just realized that your scans are the ones we already have up. I thought those were uploaded by a member of the Baten Kaitos Forum who had uploaded some additional scans and from whom we got permission to upload, but I see now that there was a miscommunication in that I thought the those scans were previously uploaded by that user (Destron23). Again though, thank you for letting me now about your scans and letting us use them. Revitalizer 00:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate Wiki Gallery Hope you don't mind, but I removed the gallery that you set up the affiliate wiki page. It seems that putting them in a gallery like that stopped the linking from working, so that when you click on them, it just displays a box showing the image. So I guess it would be better to just leave it without the gallery, unless you know of a way to get it to link and still have the gallery. Oh, and I see you disabled the message wall - I guess you decided you weren't fond of it either? ProfessorTofty 04:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Esus: Focusing on Magnus! Hi! I want to help out with taking new images. But Magnus don't have proper categories (BATTLE-MAGNUS and OUT-OF-BATTLE is unuseful) It is important to categorize the Magnus, so the wikia is more useful. This example is just an example: BKEWatLO Magnus Types (Sorry, my english is bad ) Should I sign up to the Wikia? :P :Hi Esus, I'm glad you're interested! If you plan to do anything on the Wiki, I would recommend signing up. Signing up lets you follow pages, keep track of your edits and more easily communicate with other users. It's a universal sign-in by the way, so you can use your Baten Kaitos Wiki sign-in to edit on any other Wiki from Wikia. :You're right in that some sections of the Wiki don't have a fully developed category structure yet. The reason is that I tend to create pretty much all of a certain type of content (i.e. pages for Magnus) before fully categorizing. So basically, Battle Magnus isn't the final resting place for those pages, but just a working category. But that being said, I have no problem starting now. :So about the category tree you created, I definitely like parts of it. The weapon and armor categories are something I've roughly followed already. The "Type" line in Battle Magnus articles identifies them (I just don't have a category for Types yet). I would like to keep root categories though like Battle, Camp, Quest, and then possibly an Other category that would contain Equipment, Class Up, Constellation, and Pictures (or if needed, have those be root categories themselves) because that's roughly how they're referenced in the game. Revitalizer 17:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Consistency In-game consistency can be a nightmare to work with when making a wiki. On the Magical wiki, it took years to create standards as consistent as they are now. I was avoiding naming Xelha's and Mizuti's attacks "Magic" because their finishers are also magic, as well as most of Guillo's attacks, and I was nervous that this might become a nightmare to work with. I shall refrain from categorizing these pages as such until an agreement has been reached. Vlax-dono 13:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories If finishing move is how it is described in-game, then I would stick with that. And even though Xelha's and Mizuti's are referred to as arcane spells, they will be put in the same category. I shall rename the category to reflect this. In regards to the magic/spells categorization, I believe that magic is simply too vague, and while spells is still vague, I believe it adds a needed amount of specificity. Vlax-dono 21:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : Indeed, you are correct about the magic magnus, though you did bring up another thing about which I was wondering. Some of Kalas's sword weapons also appear as weapons for Sagi, and I was wondering how it would be addressed. : Vlax-dono 22:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation As you may know, I am actually the head of a wiki for another obscure Nintendo franchise, and we are currently looking for affiliates. If you would like to take a look at the wiki, it can be found here. Please let me know what you think of my proposition. Vlax-dono 14:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there Hey, there, been a little while since we've talked. Things are looking good here. Thought you might like to know that things are progressing well over at Eternal Sonata Wiki. Still pretty lonely at the moment, but I've made some good headway on adding content, and have also made some important updates to the structure that I think make things look more attractive and also easier to navigate. If you have a chance, stop by and view my latest blog post, which describes some of the updates. ProfessorTofty 19:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Template Update Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that I have updated the Template for Eternal Wings to include the found location of Magnus. I haven't finished updating all the articles, as I realised that some articles are actually missing. I have added a couple, and will update and add over the next week or so. :D Eltaire 08:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Images and Image Needed (Category) Hey there! I just had a quick question about images (as I added one to the Ancient Library of Magic page.) How can the category marker for the page be updated so that rather than displaying the text from the Wiki page, it displays the actual image? I notice that some of the "Read More" pages have images and some have a cap of the first sentence of text. Also, I was after some clarification on the "Image Needed" category. I previously added Sword Magnus that I had created to this category, which you later removed advising that you hadn't been clear enough with the definition of the category. However, the Armor Magnus I uploaded, I note, now have that same category tag. So I was wondering if you could please clarify where you intend to use and not use this category? Thanks! Eltaire 22:24, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Spell Magnus Naming Conventions Hey Revitalizer. I was looking through my Magnus gathering the other day, and also at a few various sources online such as this one Magnus Location Guide, and feel that the naming of the spell Magnus would benefit more if it followed this guide. In this I mean that Light Flare Lv 1 could be Light Flare I. Rather than levels denoting the power of the card, couldn't we refer to the roman numeral printed on the card to denote it's level, and then have a "level" field on the template to list the power of the card? Just a thought. And just as an aside, whomever checked the final Baten Kaitos game before it was released should be shot, as there is a discrepeny in the naming conventions within the game. :P You have Dark Flare Lv 1, however the card next to it is Chronos Blow 1 (They missed out the "Lv".) Sorry, just nitpicking now. :P Let me know what you think. :) Eltaire 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Badges Hey there! I just had a quick question about the Wiki Badges - are they a set template, or can they be changed and designed in our own way (i.e the graphical representation and naming of the badges could relate to the Baten Kaitos universe). I feel that if the badges served to represent Baten Kaitos, it would appear similar to the "Sticker" system of the Get Glue website whereby you earn "stickers" from checking into different books, movies, games etc. The fact that the sticker relates to the actual item that you are interacting with, makes the reward system more worth it. I believe if this can be amended here, then it would give a better sense of a Achievement. Rather than gaining a generic badge that you can get from any other Wiki that you make an edit on, on Wikia, making them unique would mean that people would have more incentive to be rewarded. I am not even sure if this can be edited, so it's just a thought. Thanks. Eltaire 04:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Equipment Magnus Haha! You're probably getting sick of me bugging you by now. Anyway, I wanted to raise an issue regarding Equipment Magnus (i.e Buckles, Anklets etc). As there is different information to consider, as opposed to Battle Magnus, I believe a different template would be beneficial. I was thinking that a table would benefit where one could list the statistics that the Equipment augments (i.e STR, VIT etc), and also the extra effects like HP +5% etc. The problem is, that my knowledge of Wikis isn't extensive enough to build a table template, and looking around Wikia at other sites, the coding seems a little... complex? What are you thoughts? If the template can be built, I'd be more than happy to fill out the pages, but the template would need to be built first, and I am afraid I don't have that level of skill. D: Eltaire 08:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC)